


Pod ledovou krustou

by Naerikil



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Humphrey has a heart, M/M, good friend alcohol
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Nastane vyostřená situace a Humphrey ukáže, že nemá místo srdce kus ledu.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Pod ledovou krustou

V Jimovi to vřelo. Vztekle rázoval po místnosti a třískal se vším, co mu přišlo pod ruku.  
Post premiéra zastával už nějaký ten měsíc a už mnohokrát se stalo, že téměř litovat, že se do toho pouštěl. Že si říkal, jestli nebylo lepší vykašlat se na celou politiku a jít zase pěkně k tisku. Ušetřil by si mnoho starostí. Ale vždycky si našel nějaký světlý bod, díky kterému i uvědomil, že tu práci, i přes všechno to rozčilování a probdělé noci, má rád. Ovšem dnes všechny světlé body hasly v temnotě zuřivosti. Ještě nikdy nebyl naštvaný jako dnes! Ještě nikdy za celou jeho politickou kariéru ho nic tak neskutečně nevytočilo.  
Co že může za jeho špatnou náladu? Nic nedokáže politika navztekat víc než státní správa. Ta banda úlisných lidí, co s úsměvem na rtech říkají, jak je jeho politika úžasná a jak za ním stojí, ale ve skutečnosti nedělají nic jiného než to, že se mu snaží zabránit ji realizovat.  
A Humphrey je mezi nimi špička. Soustavně mu hází klacky pod nohy už pár let. Po čase se Jim naučil prokouknout jeho taktiky, ale zatím nenašel způsob, jak s ním vymést.  
Jeho neustále komplikování všeho, co čeho se pustí, ale byla jen jedna věc. Druhá věc, která Jima neskutečně točila, bylo jeho chování. Ten parchant si prostě myslel, že když má diplom z Oxfordu, že se může nad všechny povyšovat. Že když si pod nos zamrmlá něco latinsky, že je víc.  
V takových chvílích mu pomáhalo postěžovat si Anny, ale ta zrovna dneska odjela ke své matce, a tak, jak už to míval ve zvyku, se se starostmi dělil s alkoholem.  
Tiše si bručel nadávky na tajemníka vlády, a ani nepostřehl, že někdo klepe na dveře. Přítomnost další osoby zaznamenal až ve chvíli, kdy stála přímo naproti němu.  
"Pane premiére, omlouvám se, že ruším, ale přinesl jsem vám ty papíry, po kterých jste se nedávno sháněl a které, je mi záhadou jak, nebyly k nalezení," oznámil mu Humphrey s tím svým nesnesitelně nevinným úsměvem a s pohledem, který říkal, že přemýšlí, nakolik má cenu s premiérem momentálně komunikovat.  
"Á, Humphrey," rozmáchl se prudce až vyžbrndl část obsahu sklenice jak na sebe, tak na úředníka. "No to jsou k nám ale hosti! Proč jste tady?"  
"Ty papíry, pane premiére," zamával mu s nimi před obličejem, aby měl jistotu, že si jich všimne.  
"Ty papíry..." zopakoval a znělo to, jako by si na něco vzpomínal. "To jsou ty papíry, které jsem chtěl a které jste přede mnou schoval."  
"Schoval?"  
"Netvařte se jako andílek, Humphrey! Schoval jste je, abych se k nim nedostal v době, kdy jsem s tou situací ještě mohl něco udělat. Teď už jsou mi vy víte k čemu. A přesto máte tu drzost vlézt mi přímo do baráku a přinést mi je sem!"  
"Ale pane premiére, to přece vůbec není pravda!" hájil se a pořád se usmíval, což na Jima mělo stejný efekt jako na býka červený hadr.  
"Že ne? Státní správa má ve všem dokonalý pořádek. Jak je možné, že se najednou ztratily zrovinka ty papíry, které jsem nutně potřeboval? A které, kdyby se ke mně dostaly včas, by pro ni byly velkým políčkem? No, Humphrey?"  
"Prostě... náhoda?" zamrkal rozverně a docela se bavil. Ale Jim ne.  
"Jo tak náhoda... A náhoda je taky to, že kdykoli se snažím něco prosadit, vždycky se do toho připlete něco, co mi to znemožní. Jděte s náhodou někam! A s těma papírama taky."  
Přitiskl si složku k hrudi a s vítězným úsměvem se měl k odchodu. Sahal už po klice, ale něco ho donutilo ustrnout v pohybu. To něco byla sklenička vržená jeho směrem, která se roztříštila půl metru od jeho hlavy.  
Šokovaně se otočil. "P-Pane premiére?" vydechl nechápavě.  
"Jste neskutečný parchant!" sykl a sáhl po další skleničce. Humprhey se instinktivně přikrčil, ale k jeho štěstí si do této premiér jen nalil další alkohol.  
"Unavujete mě. Musím vás každý den vidět. Poslouchat ty vaše kecy, kterým nerozumím ani slovo. Čelit vašim snahám mi překazit absolutně všechno! Popravdě, už je mi z vás špatně! Z té vaší povýšenosti. Jste příšerný zmetek!"  
Státní úředním byl zaražený a snad poprvé neměl co říct. Už si vyslechl za svou kariéru mnohé na svou osobu a ne vždy to byla chvála. Ale nikdy to neslyšel tak otevřeně. A vypadalo to, že premiér ještě neskončil.  
"Vy dokážete člověku naprosto dokonale otrávit den, víte to? Že já se do té politiky míchal! Mohl jsem si žít pěkně pokojný život někde u tisku. Nebo kdekoli jinde. Pokojný život je všude tam, kde nejste vy!"  
"Pane premiére," řekl značně perplex. "Já... Já vás asi ne zcela chápu."  
"Tak vám to řeknu ještě jednou. Lezete mi krkem!" Nedal možnost Humphreymu ani hlesnout a pokračoval: "Zodpovědnost bez reálné moci, toť výsada všech eunuchů v průběhu věků. Hm? Říká vám to něco? Myslel jste si, že jsem vás neslyšel? Slyšel! Slyšel jsem toho mnohem víc, než si myslíte. Den co den mě nějak urážíte. Za mými zády, ale někdy máte tu drzost říct mi to přímo do tváře! Kdybyste mlčel, mohl byste být považován za chytrého. Další vaše slova!  
Jsem pro vás jen terčem posměchu a loutkou, kterou si děláte své věci. To jste si skutečně myslel, že jsem si ničeho nevšiml? Toho, jak se mi s Bernardem chechtáte?!"  
"Ale pane premiére, tak to přece není!"  
"Že ne? Aspoň teď ze mě nedělejte pitomce! Celou tu dobu jste proti mně. Nikdy jste si mě ani za mák nevážil! Celou tu dobu jsem byl jen někdo, na jehož účet se skvěle bavíte!"  
"Ale pa-"  
"Víte co? Vypadněte. Nemám náladu se na vás dívat, natož vás poslouchat. No nehleďte tak na mě a pakujte se!"  
Tušil, že by to pro něj bylo lepší. Ale premiérova poslední slova ho... zasáhla? Nemyslel si, že by toho byl schopný, ale když teď slyšel, co si premiér myslí, že on si o něm myslí...  
"Pane premiére, já vás žádám, abyste mě vyslechl!"  
"Nemám chuť na vaše další lži!"  
Udělal k němu pár rychlých krok, složku s papíry hodil na stůl a naklonil se k němu. "Já si vás vážím!"  
Vyprskl smíchy. "Humphrey, vy se překonáváte!"  
"Je to pravda! Skutečně... skutečně patříte mezi lidi, ke který chovám úctu. Jste jeden z mála, kteří mě dokázali zahnat do kouta. A to hned několikrát. Připouštím, že... jaksi ne úplně vždy jsme na stejné lodi, ale... ale byl bych moc rád, kdyby vám už nikdy nepřišlo na mysl, že pro mě nic neznamenáte."  
Uchechtl se. "Opravdu? A jak mám potom chápat ty vaše poznámky, co? Tady mi říkáte, jak si mě vážíte, a zítra se mi klidně vysmějete do tváře!"  
Zoufale rozhodil rukama. "A vy si myslíte, že já to mám snadné?! Víte, co je státní správa za sebranku? Vždy jste ji viděl jen vnějšku, ale já jsem uvnitř. Jsou to vlci, kteří rozsápou kohokoli, kdo se projeví jako slabý nebo kdo začne jakkoli sympatizovat s nepřítelem."  
"S politikem?"  
"Ano. Uvědomujete si, že já se prostě musím chovat tak, jak se chovám? Co na tom, že zastávám velmi vysoké místo, kdyby se proti mně spojili, nemám šanci. Víte, v jaké jsem pozici?!"  
Jim ještě nikdy neviděl Humphreyho ukazovat tolik emocí. Nalil whisky do druhé skleničky a podal mu ji. Setkal se s velkým vděkem. A se stejným vděkem se setkal, i když mu nalil podruhé.  
"Vy si myslíte, že pro mě nic nejste, ale tak to není! Jen kdybych to dal otevřeně najevo, další den už bych taky nemusel zastávat tu pozici, kterou zastávám! A kdybych vám nebránil v uskutečňování vašich plánů... víte, co by to pro mě znamenalo? Už od svých začátků ve státní správě jsem byl považován za extrémně talentovaného. Něco jako Bernard teď. Patřím mezi elitu, už jen to mě vystavuje velkému tlaku. A pak... Arnold. To on ze mě udělal to, co jsme. Bral by jako osobní urážku, kdybych se i jen náznakem postavil proti němu. Obětoval mi tolik času, že se mu nemůžu odvděčit tím, že ho zradím. I když bych občas rád, protože," obrátil do sebe další skleničku, kterou mu Jim podal, "ačkoli si to nemyslíte, není mi vždy příjemné být loajální ke svým kolegům. Ne za cenu, že zklamu vás."  
"O bože, Humphrey," vydechl Jim šokovaně. "To jsem vůbec netušil… Nikdy by mě nenapadlo… Omlouvám se, jestli jsem na vás byl teď moc tvrdý. Já… opravdu nevím, co mám na to říct. Zaskočil jste mě. Jsem rád, že jste mi to řekl. Skutečně. Nemusíte utápět v alkoholu to, že jste projevil nějaké city," vzal mu z ruky skleničku, protože se mu zdálo, že toho měl během krátké doby až moc.  
Humohrey tam před ním stál jako zpráskaný pes. Měl svěšená ramena, skloněnou hlavu, a když k němu na pár vteřin zvedl oči, Jim v nich viděl bezradnost a zranitelnost. Na malou chvíli odhodil svou slupku netečnosti, pod kterou se schovával, a teď z toho byl tak zmatený a vyděšený.  
"Humphrey," řekl Jim jemně, položil mu ruku na rameno a potom si ho přitáhl do obětí. Měl už toho vypitého tolik, že přestal řešit, když jeho tělo jednalo bez jeho vědomí. Povzbuzen tím, že se tajemník nijak nebrání, ho v obětí sevřel pevněji a zlehka mu začal rukou přejíždět po zádech. A pak ho políbil. Tam spontánně, že tím překvapil i sám sebe.  
Humphrey se celý rozechvěl, zatočila se mu hlava a on nevěděl, jestli za to může alkohol, šok nebo ten polibek. Bylo to dlouho, co někoho líbal, a aby pravdu řekl, ani si nevzpomínal, jestli to někdy byl takový intenzivní prožitek. Ve vteřině přestal řešit, že ho stojí s jiným mužem. Neřešil nic kromě toho, že měl vedle sebe pevný bod, o který se mohl opřít, teď, když jím zmítal podivný pocit z toho, že si dovolil projevit tolik emocí.  
Jim mu dlaněmi přejížděl po zádech, nenasytně ho líbal a připadal si, jako by mu zas bylo sedmnáct. A pak mu najednou ve vteřině došlo, že už mu sedmnáct nějaký ten pátek není, že je to premiér Velké Británie a v náručí drží svého tajemníka vlády. Rychle ho pustil a o krok ustoupil.  
"O bože. Omlouvám se, nevím, co to do mě vjelo. Já… nějak jsem… prostě, to, co jste řekl… A ten alkohol… Nemyslel sem tím nic… Však víte. Proboha…"  
Humphrey nervózně přešlápl. Alkoholová euforie byla v mžiku pryč a mu došlo, co se právě stalo. Na malou chvíli ho možná zamrzelo, že je konec, ale potom si připomněl, že jejich chování bylo velmi nepatřičné.  
"Pane premiére," promluvil, a i přes značný pocit stísněnosti, který mu přivozovala tato situace, se dokázal donutit k pevnému hlasu, "oba jsme poměrně vytížení muži. Žádný člověk nedokáže být pod tlakem dlouho bez toho, aby udělal nějakou… hloupost…?" Ta stoupavá intonace v jeho hlase byla sotva slyšitelná, ale byla tam. "Berme to jako oboustranné selhání. Nepřiměřenou reakci na vyhrocenou situaci a důsledek přemíry vypitého alkoholu. Ujišťuji vás, že tento incident z mé strany nijak nenaruší naši budoucí spolupráci. Zároveň považuji za vhodné vás ubezpečit, že k vám nechovám žádné nevhodné city…"  
"Nevhodné city?" přerušil ho Jim.  
"Pod označením nevhodné city myslím… stav mysli, kdy se jeden pro druhého stane natolik nepostradatelný, že..."  
"Proboha vás prosím, žádné proslovy. Myslíte zamilovanost?"  
"No… ano." Na malou chvíli se odmlčel a snad i sbíral odvahu. "Jak jsem řekl, nechovám k vám žádné nevhodné city. Ale musím se přiznat, že mi nejste lhostejný. Ne v romantickém smyslu, pochopitelně. Spíš… pracujeme společně roky, prošli jsme si mnohým. Stal jste se mi velmi blízkým. Bližším než většina lidí v mém okolí. Uvědomuji si, že z mého chování to není patrné, ale jak jsem vám už dneska vysvětloval, nemám na výběr. Chtěl bych vás požádat, ať už se k vám budu v budoucnu chovat jakkoli, abyste nikdy nezapomněl na to, co jsem vám dnes řekl. Jste člověk, kterého si velice vážím, hluboce ho respektuji a cením si toho, že s vámi mohu pracovat. A to myslím naprosto smrtelně vážně, pane premiére."  
Téměř dojatě vydechl. "Já si toho taky velmi vážím. Skutečně. I když mě někdy pěkně štvete. Ale tak nějak to k vám už patří. Vždyť já bych to snad ani nijak jinak nechtěl. Za dnešek se moc omlouvám. Měl jsem toho za celý den dost a potřeboval jsem si vybít zlost. Bohužel jste přišel jako první."  
"To je v pořádku," usmál se. Ne tím svým nesnesitelným úsměvem, který u něj tak často vídal, ale normálním a milým. A pak vykročil ke dveřím. Na půli cesty se ale zastavil. "Je tam," kývl hlavou ke složce, se kterou sem přišel. "jedna stránka, která obsahuje větu, jíž by se dal zvrátit dosavadní vývoj situace," zamumlal tiše se pohledem upřeným kamsi do strany. V hlase ale neměl pochyb. "Víc už vám poradit nemohu. Jestli ji najdete a jak s ní případně naložíte, je jen na vás."  
"O bože, Humphrey…" hlesl téměř nevěřícně, ď-děkuju."  
"Neděkujte. Nic jsem vám přece neřekl," mrkl na něj a vyklouzl ze dveří.


End file.
